


FLORES

by GABY_NEKO



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABY_NEKO/pseuds/GABY_NEKO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. "Existen diferentes formas de ver las flores…". InahoxSlaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FLORES 01

**FLORES**

**By: _ **K.G.Á.É.**_**

AU. "Existen diferentes formas de ver las flores…". InahoxSlaine.

 _Título alternativo:_ Lo que las flores dicen.

 **Advertencia:** Se utilizan el nombre científico y el lenguaje de las flores en la historia, la mayoría se van aclarando dentro de la misma, pero algunas* se encuentran en las notas de abajo.

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, ni la imagen de referencia.

**FLORES**

Existen diferentes formas de ver las flores, fue algo que Inaho aprendió cuando conoció al jardinero de Seylum. 

La primera vez que lo vio, fue cuando Inaho llegó a la lujosa casa del benefactor de su proyecto de investigación en el campo de la botánica. Entre los girasoles de la entrada, uno un poco pálido se movía a pesar de no haber viento. Prestando más atención, el castaño se dio cuenta de que en realidad se trataba de una mata de cabellos rubios platinados.

Cuando volteó, le vio sonreír ligeramente y mover los labios. No supo si estaba hablando con las flores o respondiéndole a alguien más, pues el carro en el cual se encontraba siguió moviéndose hasta la entrada principal, dejando atrás la visión del joven.

Sin embargo, ese no fue su primer encuentro…

.

.

Como investigador botánico, su deber era obtener resultados. Para mostrar que los tenía y poder mantener el interés de su patrocinador, así como los fondos que le proporcionaba, continuamente terminaba en la casa de éste. Volviéndose costumbre el ver al joven jardinero trabajando, en todas y cada una de las ocasiones.

Exceptuando ese día:

Su benefactor mencionó que su nieta, Seylum, se encontraba en el invernadero y que con gusto, ella podría decirle cuál era la planta que él le había mencionado. Por lo cual, él se dirigió al desconocido invernadero.

Cuando Inaho llegó a ese lugar, le pareció bastante asombroso, pues había algunas flores que eran difíciles de dar en sus tierras y allí estaban, creciendo como si estuvieran en su lugar de origen, con la tonalidad adecuada en sus hojas y con tallos bien derechos.

Quienes cuidaran del lugar, seguramente, contaban con una amplia gama de conocimientos.

Adentrándose, Inaho comenzó a escuchar unas voces.

—En el lenguaje de las flores, las rosas simbolizan varias cosas. Una rosa roja, significa 'Te amo'. Una azul, 'Milagro'…—

— ¡Eso es asombroso, Slaine! ¡Las rosas azules son impresionantes!—

—Pero…—el otro agregó, sin ser escuchado, porque:

—Para que tuvieran ese color, a los científicos les tomó alrededor de trece años de investigación—el castaño intervino. Llamando la atención de Seylum y su interlocutor, quien resultó ser el falso girasol.

Y al castaño le pareció que el jardinero iba a decirle algo, mas sólo le vio apretar los labios y contenerse.

— ¡Inaho! ¡No esperaba que vinieras hoy!—Seylum se acercó a saludarle, tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

—Tu abuelo creyó conveniente que viniera aquí. Dijo que podría encontrar una planta que necesito—aunque dirigió su mirada a Seylum, le fue inevitable seguir de reojo los movimientos del otro joven presente, quien parecía incómodo con su presencia.

—Entonces, debes preguntarle a Slaine—de un momento a otro, ella se encontraba detrás del mencionado. Levemente empujándole para que se acercara a Inaho y presentarlos.

—Él es Slaine, es el encargado del cuidado de este invernadero y los jardines—ella mencionó orgullosa. Aunque, el elogio no pareció caerle bien al rubio.

—Eso es, sólo parte de mi trabajo. No es la gran cosa…—Slaine trató de no darle importancia, recibiendo a cambio una mirada de advertencia para no menospreciarse, de parte de la señorita, quien continuó las presentaciones en cuanto lo vio sin objeciones y con un sonrojo tenue en las mejillas.

—Y él, es Inaho, quien tiene un proyecto de biotecnología en el cual mi abuelo está interesado—ella era toda sonrisas, pues pensaba que como ambos conocían de plantas, de seguro se llevarían bien.

—Gusto en conocerle—dijo Slaine sin darle la mano, ya que sus guantes estaban cubiertos de tierra. Además, en opinión de Inaho, el chico no parecía en nada tener el placer de ello.

Por su parte, Inaho se limitó a asentir. Él aún seguía escéptico con eso de que el rubio era el único encargado del lugar. Porque era difícil para él empatar su visión de cuidador experimentado, con la del típico jardinero que se sabe el lenguaje de las flores, sólo para impresionar. Cosa que, agregaría, es bastante subjetiva. Aunque se trate de algo ya establecido como floriografía. Decidiendo retomar la conversación, el castaño agregó:

—Sobre lo mencionado con anterioridad, las flores azules no se dieron de forma natural. A pesar del intento, fue un fracaso de los criadores de rosa. Por lo cual, terminaron siendo resultado de la biotecnología. Ello se debió a la presencia de…—

—…el gen de la  _delfinidina_ —Slaine se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, cuando la mirada de ambos regresó a él. Se sonrojó. Pero al tener la mirada de Asseylum encima, sabía que era su deber terminar la explicación.

—Se extrajo este gen. Desactivar la producción del pigmento rojo, abre una puerta a la producción del pigmento azul y produce el pigmento azul. Es por esto que las rosas azules tienen otro significado: lo imposible o inalcanzable—terminó y el lugar quedó en silencio.

Inaho estaba impresionado. Y pensaba que, quizá, su juicio había sido apresurado.

—De cualquier modo, ¿podría darme el nombre de la planta que busca?—Inaho le dio el papel con el nombre escrito.

—Si me disculpan, iré a buscarlo—hizo una leve reverencia, aunque sabía que Asseylum luciría inconforme.

Por su parte, a Inaho le pareció interesante que Seylum le diera tanta importancia a las formalidades que el chico tenía con ella. Cuando otros más lo hacían, aunque no luciera exactamente feliz, ella lo dejaba pasar.

—Slaine ha sido mi amigo desde hace muchos años. Así que, ¿qué te pareció, Inaho?—le vio, expectante de su respuesta.

Entonces, Inaho entendió el porqué de la molestia e interés de la joven. Por otro lado:

—Diría… que es 'interesante'—fue su respuesta, porque no encontraba una mejor palabra.

— ¡Lo es! Espero que también puedas llevarte bien con él—Inaho sólo asintió a la deslumbrante sonrisa que ella le dio.

.

.

Aunque, 'bien' no era la palabra que describiría su relación…

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que se habían encontrado hasta el momento, desde que fueron presentados.

— ¡Bat!—

— ¡Orange!—

Y por alguna razón, se volvió usual que se gritaran así, cuando llevaban tiempo de discutir sobre alguna planta y los beneficios que podría o no tener. O del por qué un significado no debería ser el más adecuado para alguna de ellas.

Los motes, venían de un experimento de Inaho que requería naranjas; las cuales, por un tiempo largo, fueron su único tema de conversación. Y del hecho de que, a pesar de ser un jardinero, el rubio tenía la piel muy pálida.

¿ _Acaso eres un murciélago?_ , Inaho le había preguntado a Slaine. Pues él tendría que salir sólo en horarios con escaso sol para seguir con una piel tan blanca.

Ambos deteniendo su discusión sólo cuando Asseylum intervenía, comentando que era bueno que se llevaran de maravilla. Porque prueba de ello era que expresaban sus puntos de vista abiertamente y sin contenerse…

.

.

Al pasar más y más tiempo, Inaho llegó a clarificar que la primavera parecía haberle alcanzado. Y se dio cuenta de que, si quería que algo floreciera, tendría que hacer llegar sus sentimientos.

Tristemente, la última vez que vio al chico de sus afectos, las cosas acabaron mal. Ahora, él le ignoraba y pretendía que el castaño era una mala yerba que ya había sido cortada.

—Slaine—el susodicho, intentó de nuevo acabar con esa situación.

Sin éxito. Siendo obvio para el rubio que: Orange no estaba allí por algo que involucrara algún proyecto. Por lo cual, no tenía obligación de responder.

No obstante, como toda mala yerba, el castaño era persistente.

Cansado de su indiferencia y testarudez, Inaho optó por aquello que sabía que el rubio de sus afectos no dejaría pasar:

—Bat—Inaho le llamó, y surtió efecto.

En cuanto Slaine volteó, su rostro terminó chocando con flores.

—Son para ti—dijo Inaho, viéndole fijamente.

—Sabes lo que son ¿cierto?—él agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto del rubio.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Son  _helianthus annuus_ ** _*_** —Slaine respondió. Preguntándose enseguida por qué Orange había ligeramente fruncido el ceño, si era obvio que su respuesta era correcta.

Viendo a Bat hacer morritos ante su reacción, el castaño pensó que en parte podría ser su culpa, por siempre querer tratar a las plantas por su mote científico y no por el significado de éstas en el lenguaje de las flores.

Llegando a ese punto, no tenía más opción. Apresándole como una trepadora, Inaho tocó la mejilla de Slaine con la delicadeza del pétalo de una rosa. Antes de entregarle en un beso, la pasión del  _tulipa_ rojo ** _*_**.

Y en aquel instante, la rosa más roja no podría competir con sus mejillas.

Slaine, al fin, había entendido el significado de los girasoles amarillos y naranjas en sus manos:

_Aquello era una declaración de amor, con una promesa de fidelidad._

Entonces, Slaine se alejó bajo la atenta mirada de Inaho, que le siguió hasta que él regresó. Entregándole un  _chrysanthemum._

Reconociendo la flor, Inaho abrió los ojos sorprendido por tal respuesta. Sonriendo, sinceramente agradecido de saber que aquel crisantemo no sólo llevaba las palabras 'Te quiero'.

Porque siendo su color rojo, expresaba perfectamente un:

' _Te amo intensamente.'_

Haciendo a Inaho contemplar la idea de darle después a Slaine un  _oxalis tetraphylla_ ** _*_**. Y mostrarle el significado de la  _papaver rhoeas_ ** _*_**.

Y aun si no fuera pronto, Inaho disfrutaría de cuidar con mimo y dedicación de aquel falso girasol que conoció en un día nublado.

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN COMMENTS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

***** _Tulipa_ o Tulipán rojo: Declaración de amor eterno.

_Helianthus annuus_ o Girasol.

Girasol amarillo: Eres mi sol. Sólo tengo ojos para ti y, como el girasol, yo me giraré siempre hacia ti.

Girasol naranja: Fidelidad en el amor. Admiración.

_Oxalis tetraphylla_ o Trébol de cuatro hojas: Sé mío.

_Papaver rhoeas_ o Amapola roja: Placer.

¡Espero les haya gustado y le falta un pequeño extra que estoy editando ; D…!


	2. FLORES 02

**FLORES**

****By:**   ** _K.G.Á.É._ ** **

_Título alternativo:_ Lo que las flores dicen.

**Advertencia:**  Se utilizan el nombre científico y el lenguaje de las flores en la historia, la mayoría se van aclarando dentro de la misma, pero algunas _ *****_  se encuentran en las notas de abajo.

**DEDICADO A:**  Los 2 guests quienes dejaron kudos, una lástima no saber quiénes son : ( 

Igualmente a quien lo lee ¡Gracias por su apoyo! : D

Aldnoah Zero no me pertenece, ni la imagen de referencia.

**FLORES**

**OMAKE 1**

Inaho estaba seriamente pensando en apoyar el desarrollo artificial del  _oxalis tetraphylla_ _ *****_  en el país, para disminuir su costo en las florerías. Aunque, no sabía si viajar a América del Sur o América Central llevando a Slaine con él sería más conveniente. Después de todo, la planta en cuestión era originaria de esos lugares, y encontrar uno genuino no sería tan difícil e infructuoso como había resultado ser hasta el momento.

Inaho podría preguntar si alguien más tenía alguno, aunque fuera seco. En internet, a cambio de algo de dinero, eso sería fácil. No obstante, el castaño se sentía con la obligación de encontrar uno por sí mismo.

Por otro lado, Inaho ahora entendía porque el trébol también representaba suerte o muerte:

Serías afortunado si podías encontrar alguno, antes de morir en el intento…

Lo último era exagerado y subjetivo.

Como Inaho se sentía terriblemente agotado, decidió que era tiempo de hacer una visita al joven jardinero. Además, luego de tanta búsqueda, Inaho dudaba encontrar alguno entre las yerbas del parque _ ***1**_.

Era el ocaso y algunos cuervos se oían en la lejanía, haciéndole replantearse el lugar de su futura búsqueda...

.

.

Fue decepcionante para Inaho no encontrar a su falso girasol a la vista, en cuanto llegó al invernadero.

Cuando el castaño se planteaba la idea de regresar después, su flor favorita emergió entre otras más. Cubierto de tierra en las mejillas e incluso en la nariz, con algunas hojas en el cabello y el brillo del sol en sus ojos. Lo cual, significaba que Slaine no había estado sólo arrancando la mala yerba.

— ¿Encontraste algo interesante?—Inaho preguntó curioso, ahora inclinado muy cerca de él.

—Podría decirse—Slaine sonrió de forma enigmática, llamando más la atención de su amante, quien hubiera preferido verle tímido por descubrirlo en ese estado. A cambio:

—Extiende tu mano—su falso girasol le pidió.

Con curiosidad en la mirada, Inaho cumplió su petición.

Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa. A la vez que se cubrían de un brillo rojo.

—Esta noche, un 'galán de noche' se abrirá. ¿Te gustaría venir?—Inaho vio tintes de  _nerium oleander *****_ en su amante, que perfectamente acentuaba el significado del trébol en su mano.

—Estaré listo para esta noche—el castaño respondió levantándose de nuevo. Y viendo al rubio sacudirse un poco la tierra, le llamó:

—Slaine—tomando su mano, con rapidez, Inaho quitó uno de sus guantes.

Y ante la sorprendida y abochornada mirada de Slaine, le había besado la mano antes de marcharse.

Mientras salía, Inaho sonrió para sí.

Su amante no era tan sumiso como pensaba. Y ahora sabía que la _epiphyllum oxypetalum *****_ no sería la única desflorada _ *****_ esa noche.

No cuando el trébol en su mano gritaba:

_"Se mío."_

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN **COMMENTS**  ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

_***** Oxalis tetraphylla_ o Trébol de cuatro hojas: Se mío. Suerte. Muerte.

_**1**_ El amor te vuelve atolondrado.

_Nerium oleander_  o Adelfa (entre otros nombres): Seducción.

_Epiphyllum oxypetalum_  o Galán de noche:

Las flores nocturnas generalmente son polinizadas por murciélagos o por mariposas nocturnas. Entre las plantas nocturnas se cuentan muchos cactos, entre éstos la Epiphyllum oxypetalum o conocida por muchos nombres: "galán de noche", es uno de ellos. Sus flores duran una sola noche.

_Beso en las manos_ _ **:**_  Implica admiración, ternura o el deseo de amar. Adicionalmente, expresa confianza por parte de quien lo da.

_Desflorar_ : 1. (Botánica) Sacar la flor a una planta; 2. (Figurativamente) Desvirgar. Hacer perder la virginidad a alguien.

¡Espero les haya gustado…!


End file.
